Pokémon: Hoenn Madness
by Seth Marcus McCloud
Summary: Marcus, a previous member of Team Snag'em, is forced into a life in a new region, Hoenn, to be exact, due to constant arguing at his home. Now, in a place unfamiliar to him, he will meet new Pokémon, and whats stanger then only understanding canine speach. Rated M for later chapters planning on gore .
1. Here We Go!

**Hello eyeryone! this is my brand new Fic about Marcus going through Hoehn with his Mudkip. I dont own any characters in this story, except Marcus. All other characters belong to the Pokémon Company. If I owned Pokémon, it would be way more mature, and Ash would be dead.**

I looked at my partner, and he nodded. Oh, sorry, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Marcus, I'm 14 years old, hazel eyes, brown messy hair. I have a light tan, which set me apart from the rest of my family. I'm no ordinary human, for I'm part Pokémon, but that's classified information, and my story should probably start from the beginning.

* * *

I just turned fourteen, and I had been living outside, away from my family in Johto, where my older brother and little sister were always arguing, so here I am, living near a place called LittleRoot. I had made one friend, known as May. If that's her real name, I don't know. All I did know is that her father was a Pokémon Professor, so one day I took off to his lab, jumping from tree to tree, so I wouldn't be seen. I landed at the door, and it opened, which caused me to fall back on my ass. _I've got to get used to these automatic doors._ I proceeded inside, which was a mistake. I was still wearing my uniform, from a team I quit. Team Snag 'em. I was almost instantly attacked by an ember, so I did a summersault to the left, and hit a wall. I was luckily protected by a Pokémon Professor.

"Well, after my research, I presume," the Pokémon Professor guessed, which would have been true, if I was still part of Team Snag 'em.

"No, I actually want to be a Pokémon Trainer. After I saw through their scheme, I planted some plastic explosives all around the base, setting them off when I was a safe distance from the base. Now, they are no more," I explained.

Just as I finished, May entered, and saw me upside down, which wasn't unusual for me, and she giggled. "Hey Marcus."

"You know this goon?" the Pokémon Professor asked May.

"Yes. And let me guess, you mistook him for part of a team of Pokémon stealers, like Team Rocket?"

"Well excuse me for not knowing everything in the world," the professor responded. _Great, a family feud._

"If you want to know _**everything**_, he's part-" was as far as May got before I rolled right at her legs, tripping her, and gave her a _'What the Fuck's Your Problem?'_ look.

"Part what?" the professor asked.

"Exploud," I spat at May.

"Ditto," she came back with.

"Snorlax," I shot back. I saw her get pissed, but May kept her act together.

"Smeargle," May said, sounding triumphant.

"Well, which one is it?" the professor asked.

"Hey, can't you see we're having an argument?" I turned back to May and said, "Absol."

"Oh, you did **NOT **go there!" May responded, looking redder than Red Gyarados.

"Absol," I said, with a lot of emphasis on the "L", making sound like there was an "A" after the "L".

"Okay, as much as I want to see this continue, I was talking to Marcus about becoming a Pokémon Trainer," the Pokémon Professor said, breaking us up. The professor looked at me. "So, as a Pokémon Trainer, you have-"

"Three Pokémon to pick from. Choose wisely, for you will be traveling with this Pokémon throughout your journey. Now please pick one of the three starter Pokémon I am about to present to you," I finished for him. The Pokémon Professor opened his mouth, and I answered his question. "I was there when my brother got his first Pokémon."

"Okay. Well, the first of the three is a fire type Pokémon, Torchic."

The fire type, known as Torchic, gave me a death glare.

"The second is a grass type Pokémon called Treecko."

I looked around for the grass type, and found it leaning against a wall, with a twig sticking out of its mouth.

"The third starter is a water type, more commonly known as Mudkip."

I saw a blue Pokémon that resembled a mud fish. It looked at me, and gave a friendly smile. At that point, I made my decision.

"Well, since I want a Pokémon that I know won't attack me, and that is optimistic, I'll go with Mudkip," I said. Mudkip dashed towards me, and I bent down, and picked it up. "Well, looks like it's just you and me to start with."

"MUDKIP!" it shouted cheerfully.

"Now, here are five Pokéballs, and Mudkip's Pokéball, along with a Pokédex. Is there anything I'm forgetting?" the professor asked himself.

"The translator," May said, annoyed.

"Ah, yes." The professor went to a table behind him, took something, and gave it to me. "This is a Pokémon Translator. It is a requirement for all Pokémon Trainers to have."

"Thanks," I said, looking at the translator. "Why does it look like an ear piece?" I asked curiously.

"Well… I don't know. Good luck on your journey!" the professor said cheerfully.

"Okay then. Well, bye May! May our paths cross some day!" I said, leaving.

"Nice joke," she said, once she thought I was out of ear shot. _What is she talking about? I guess I'll figure out later._

* * *

I was on my way to the next town. Oldale Town, as it's known as. It was, according to people in LittleRoot, a twenty mile distance between the two towns. I have yet to try out the translator, which remained in my right pocket. My partner, Mudkip, was walking at my heels, on my right. I was a bit shocked when I heard some voices.

"Quiet," a voice whispered. It wasn't speaking English, because there was a distinct thickness to it.

"Are you sure about this?" a different voice whispered, sounding concerned.

"Yes! We go on three. One," the first voice whispered.

I started to slow down my walk.

"Two."

I braced myself.

"Three!"

I turned and smacked the attacker, which was a Poochyena, with the back of my right hand, and when he landed, a spike produced itself out of the backside of both my hands. I quickly saw what happened, so I recalled them, and pulled out a Pokéball, and told Mudkip, "Give him a taste of your power!"

Mukip nodded, and used Tackle, which I thought was a bad decision, until he ran Poochyena right into a tree. _That'll leave a mark. _I saw the other Poochyena join the fray, but it attacked its friend with a bite stronger than I would have expected. _I would not mess with this Poochyena_. I bent down near the Poochyena, and scratched a spot behind its ear, which made him hang his tongue out, and I just smiled. _He reminds me of my old pet dog. Poor Rascal._ I returned to me still scratching his ear, so I stopped, and looked at him, face to face.

"Hey, is that your friend?" I asked, indicating the Poochyena that attacked me.

"Was," he said, sadness filling his voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked kindly, knowing I might be able to help.

"Well, I just want to get out of here, rather than just sit here on my ass, doing the same thing, day after day. But that won't happen anytime soon."

"Here's a thought. I was looking forward to catching a Poochyena, and since you've got nothing to do, why don't you come with me," I offered.

"Why, just to be kept in a Pokéball all day? I'll pass," he said, declining my offer.

"If you don't want to be in a Pokéball, I won't do that. Trust me, I **know** how you feel. I came from Johto because that's how I felt. Trapped. If you decided you want to come, speak now, cause I'm going to continue soon," I said. _If he should come, I'll keep my promise._

"If I get put in the Pokéball even **once**, I'm biting you harder than I bit that douche bag," he said, showing his teeth.

"Hey, do you see Mudkip in his Pokéball?" I said, accidentally hitting his fin when I gestured towards him. "OH CRAP! Are you okay? I keep forgetting about that fin of yours," I apologized to Mudkip.

"Mud Mudkip. Mukip Mudkip Mud," Mudkip responded.

"I have no clue as to what you are saying," I said truthfully.

"He said it's not a problem, and that he be called Josh," Poochyena said, translating for me. "Wait a second, how is it that you're able to understand me, but not Josh? It's to, unnatural," the Poochyena pointed out.

"I promise to tell you later. I still want to keep my identity safe. If anyone figures out, I'll be mobbed by everyone. And trust me, you don't want to see how that ends. In fact, that's one of the reasons why I ran away," I responded, explaining to Poochyena.

"Well, I'll join you, but I'm holding you to your promise," the Poochyena said seriously.

"Okay. Oh, quick question. Do you have a name?" I asked Poochyena.

"Yeah, it's Daniel. I've been called Dan and Danny, which ever works for you," Poochyena, now called Daniel, told me.

"Alright. I have to quickly catch you, but I will send you out right afterwards, okay?" I told Daniel.

"Okay," Daniel said, jumping, hitting the ball with his nose. He was pulled in, and after three shakes, Daniel was caught, so I sent him out. He seemed to be more eager than when I first met him.

"Ready?" I asked Daniel and Josh.

The two looked at each other, and nodded.

"Okay. Next stop, Oldale Town!" I shouted, and took off in a sprint, followed by Daniel the Poochyena and Josh the Mudkip.


	2. The Past Can Haunt You

**NEW CHAPTER IS OUT! I HAVE THREE DIFFERENT THINGS TO WORK ON, SO MY WORKING PACE IS SLOWER THAN NORMAL. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, IT'S CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

"Thanks for letting me change out of my old uniform," I told Nurse Joy. Now, I had a blue short sleeved shirt, grey sweats, and a red mesh hat, worn backwards, letting some hair out the front, covering the rest of my messy brown hair. "Hey, do ya think you can do something about this?" I asked, pulling out the now broken translator.

"Sure I can," Nurse Joy responded, walking into the back room. I walked over to a seat, and Josh along with Daniel, ran over to me.

"Did ya get it?" Daniel asked.

"KIP, MUDKIP!" Josh came.

"No, I didn't get it yet. And can one of you explain how it broke? Cause it was fine when I went to sleep, and when I woke up, it was in pieces, next to Danny," I said, looking at them both sternly.

"Sir, we have your translator ready," Nurse Joy called.

I stood up, and pushed forwards on my back, to stretch it out. I then proceeded to the counter, and noticed something different about this translator. It looked like a headset, without the left headphone. _Cool. This won't hurt the inside of my ear._ "Thanks," I said, looking it over, and then put it on. I walk over to the chair that I was sitting in before, and calmly said, "Come on guys, we should head off."

/-/

"Come on! Ten minutes of walking and nothing! I can't take it! Hey! We need to shape for the Petalburg-" I started to say before getting rudely interrupted.

"Hey, unless you can beat Flannery, don't even think of trying to beat Norman. Besides, no one has gotten past Flannery, except one person, but he ended up joining Team Magma. Waste of talent. Anyway, let even see if you're ready for the first gym," a boy, about the same age as me said, apparently listening to me talk.

"So, you seem like all talk, but if you're as good as battling as you are talking, I'll congratulate you. But, we will take you guys on. Two on Two?" I said, confident in my Pokémon. Even though I had just met them less than a day ago, I knew that they could pull it off.

"Three on three-"

"I only have two. So, two on two," I quickly interrupted, not wanting everyone knowing my secret.

"Fine, two on two," the trainer agreed on. _That was close. Too close. I'll tell the others later._

"So, ready for a battle you two?" I asked, facing them. They looked at each other, and nodded. "Okay, so, Daniel, you'll be first, then Josh. Got it?" I looked to face the Pokémon Trainer before me. "Make your choice. I've already got an order."

"Alright, Torchic, show 'em who's boss!" he said, sending out a Torchic. The Torchic gave me a death glare, and I recognized it instantly after that glare.

"Alright then, Daniel, time to let out the beast," I said, as Daniel walked out on the field.

"Now, burn them with Ember!" Torchic opened its mouth and shot out small red orb looking things that flew towards Daniel. Daniel did a quick step to the right, and charged the little Torchic, sinking its teeth into the hot headed fire type. Torchic yelped in pain, as I calmly told Daniel to let go. He complied, and headed back towards me.

"So, use tackle to get the Torchic on the ground, then use bite to finish it," I whispered in his ear, getting a quick nod from Daniel, who nailed Torchic with his head, and bit its torso, knocking him down for the count. I looked and saw his face, and I laughed and asked, "Round Two?"

He looked at Daniel, then Josh, then, at me, which made me nervous. _What's he up to?_

"You're part Pokémon, aren't you?" he asked, after the beating Daniel dealt to Torchic.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked, prepared to kill him if he spoke a word to anyone.

"Well, you're a legend around here," he replied.

"Really, I need to hear this," I responded, jokingly, "I came from Johto, and quite frankly, there are a lot of Pokémon human hybrids, like my entire neighborhood. So, don't get your hopes up," I finished.

"If you come across all three teams, Magma, Aqua, and Snag'em during your journey, you're the one who will rid the Hoenn region, and possibly the world, of darkness."

"When the light is great, the darkness is equally strong," I responded.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means good cannot exist without evil. There would be no Yin to the Yang. No light without darkness. No day without night. No love without hate. No wild without tamed. With every force, there is an equal and opposite force, no matter what!" I explained, getting more dramatic, using my hands to do so.

"Okay, but we still have a battle to finish," he reminded me, pulling out another Pokéball.

"Mudkip, tackle, then water gun," I said, almost emotionless.

"Go, Zigzagoon!" he shouted, throwing his Pokéball, revealing an orange and tan Pokémon that resembled Zigzagoon. _What kind of Pokémon is that?_

"Mudkip! Knock that Zigzagoon to the ground!" I said, hoping Josh remembered what I told him earlier.

I saw Josh move faster than normal, but before he made contact with the Zigzagoon, he unleashed a powerful Water Gun, which he didn't let up until it hit a tree, with him less than a yard away. Once he had the Zigzagoon pinned, he stopped the assault of water, nailing Zigzagoon in the gut. _That's gonna leave a mark! _I was just staring, trying to recap what happened. _I've never seen a Mudkip move that fast ever. Well, I guess I should head to Rubusto, before I attract any more attention._

"Well, I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing each other again, if you're going to be going for gym badges too," I said, walking away while giving him the peace sign over my shoulder.

/-/

"So, this is Petalburg ehh," I checked my phone. 10:00 p.m. my eyes went as wide as physically possible. "Damn! We best find the Pokémon Center. Hopefully they might have some rooms left. If not, we camp on the outskirts of the town."

"Can't we just sleep right here? I'm just so tired," Josh asked, almost collapsing on the ground.

"I'm with Josh on this one," Daniel agreed, not even moving.

"I'll carry both of you to the center, and get a room there. How does that sound?" I asked.

"Whichever gets us more sleep," Josh said, half asleep.

"You can sleep now if you want. Danny, you'll be in my backpack until we get into the center, and I'll carry Josh in my arms, only because of his head fin," I replied, carefully putting Daniel in my bag, leaving the pouch unzipped so he could breathe. I put the bag on backwards, so no one could sneak up on me and steal him. I then, with even more caution, picked up Josh and carried him with my arms folded so he wouldn't fall. I proceeded to the Pokémon Center as fast as I could, without dropping either of them, and checked the time. 10:10 p.m., and I was still wide awake. I calmly walked into the Pokémon Center. I quietly approached Nurse Joy.

"Do you happen to have any rooms left?" I asked quietly, startling the pink haired nurse.

"Oh, it's just another trainer. You're in luck. We have one room left," she responded, after recovering from my scare. She handed me a room key with a number attached to it. "Down the hall, make a left, and it's the third door on the right. Enjoy your stay," she responded, almost falling asleep at her desk. _Soooo unprofessional._ I went to the room that was pretty hard to find, since I past it twice, due to the directions Joy gave me. That and I was tired. I inserted the key into the lock as if I were a zombie. I turned the key till I heard a click, then I removed the key and pocketed it. I opened the door, and I heard some snoring. I jumped, and quickly put Josh and Daniel on the lower bunk of the unoccupied bunk bed. I walked over to the other bunk, and saw a fourteen year old girl. I smiled, and kissed her forehead. I walked over to the bunks with Josh and Daniel, and moved them to the top bunk, so that I could sleep on the bottom bunk, that way, I wouldn't crush then if the bed collapsed. _Sweet dreams everyone._ I quickly fell asleep, thinking about the girl across the room._ She is cute. Wait, what did I just think? I just met her. I can't be having feelings for her, can I? I should get some sleep, then think about this._

/-/

"Hey, wake up," a voice came.

_It sounds, feminine._ I just lay there.

"Sleepy head, wake up," it said again.

_Yep, defiantly a female I'm hearing._ I continued to lie on top of the covers. Big mistake. I was yanked off of the bed.

"What was that for!" I screeched, rubbing my sore head.

"Well, this Poochyena of yours decided to wake me up. At first, I thought it was wild, until it motioned to your body. I knew that it was hungry, so I tried to wake you up gently. When that didn't work, I did what I used to do to my brothers when they slept in. just yank the covers out from under them," she explained.

"So, I'll get breakfast ready. Any requests?" I asked all of the Pokémon and people in the room.

"Pecha berries. Lots of pecha berries," Daniel answered.

"MUDKIP MUD MUDKIP!" Josh replied happily.

"Hold on, let me get my translator," I responded. I walked over to my bag, and dug through it. No translator. "WHAT?" I practically screamed. I searched my bag again with the same results.

"What's wrong?" the stranger asked.

"My translator! It's gone! Damn it! That was my only way of communicating with Mudkip!" I was now on the floor, giving up hope. "It's gone. I'll never get it back."

I now buried my face into my hands. I was about to cry. I was very sensitive, and me not being able to communicate with a friend would be enough to trigger my deep emotions, which I hide under my rough outer layer, which I try to keep cold.

"It's okay. Sarah's here for you," the girl said, trying to comfort me.

My eyes went wide. I turned around and hugged her, and when I pulled away I finally talked to her, directly. "I thought I would never see you again!"

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked, quite confused.

"I'll explain later. First, let's look for my translator first," I replied happily.

* * *

**So, what is it with Marcus? Why is Sarah so important to him? What is the legend that the trainer was talking about? Only time will tell. Until next time, R&R!**


	3. Me and My Big Mouth

**THE WAIT IS OVER! SORRY ABOUT THE TIME IT TOOK TO TYPE AND UPLOAD. ONLY ONE WORD CAN EXPLAIN THIS. FATHERS. MINE IS ALWAYS WATCHING ME WHEN HE'S DOWN. SO, WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY, cHAPTER 3!**

* * *

After I had packed my stuff, and fed my two Pokémon, I walked over to Sarah, and got extremely nervous. _How will she handle what I'm going to tell her? Damn! Why must this happen to me? Well, here goes nothing._

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Sarah asked sweetly.

"Well, you see," was as far as I got before Daniel tugged on my sweats. "What is it boy?" I asked, kneeling so that I was slightly taller than him.

"Come on, let's go! I'm wanting to travel!" Daniel responded, running towards the Pokémon Center exit. "Come on, hurry up Slowpokes!"

"We can't keep up, just slow down. Enjoy the journey, instead of rushing to the destination," I told Daniel. "Go big, or go home," I finished.

"Wow. You're Marcus, Team Snag'em, aren't you?" Sarah asked, probably remembering that phrase that I used to say.

"Yep. Just try to keep that a secret. Speaking of secrets, I'll tell you guys something that should only be discussed between us and our Pokémon companions." I replied, opening the door.

"What is it? You promised you'd tell me. Don't keep me in the dark," Daniel reminded me.

"Relax. I'll tell all of you in the woods ahead. I know this because I have a friend that's the daughter of the Pokémon Professor. I can't wait to battle the next gym, for my first real victory, which means, I have to get another Pokémon. I've heard of a ninja Pokémon nearby. So, ready?" I asked the group.

"Just don't talk too much," Sarah told me, walking ahead of me.

I started to walk, until Daniel tugged on my sweat pants. "What is it? I whispered, picking him up, while Josh remained at my side.

"She's not human. A Pokémon. If I'm correct, a fire type. Sorry I don't know anything else," he informed me.

"Okay. I'll watch for any suspicious activity," I responded. _Now it'll be hard to tell her. Fuck!_

"Hey! You done daydreaming yet! Hurry up!" Sarah called to me.

"SORRY! Danny needed to tell me something!" I yelled back, running over to her. "So, what types of Pokémon do you like?"

"Fire types," Sarah responded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" she shot back rudely.

"Why do you like fire Pokémon?" I repeated.

"Oh. Well, I don't really know. I guess it's because of the warmth the fire produces. I have a Growlithe and Eevee. So, what's yours?" Sarah replied, rubbing against me, making a blush appear.

"Well, I don't really have a favorite type. I enjoy the water types, cause most of them are playful and kind. Dark and ghost types because they are mysterious. Fighting types for they are serious. Psychic and dragon possess great powers. Fire types are loyal. The grass Pokémon are calm and gentle. Steel, rock, and ground types for their defenses and reliability. Electric types are rash, but want the best for their friends, family, and partners. Ice and flying are 'cool' and trustworthy. Normal types are energetic and are fun to be around. So you see, all types are great, in their own way, and I want to be a part of each. But, I don't have a favorite type," I rambled, causing Sarah and my Pokémon companions to space out. "Sorry. I was talking too much."

"You still didn't answer me," Sarah told me, sounding impatient.

"I just told you I don't have a favorite type. It's, to me, hating the other types. For me, I find the positives of each type, instead of the negatives. Get it now?" I summed up.

"Kind of. So, what's on your mind?" Sarah replied.

"Nothing, really. Funny, isn't it?" I asked myself.

"What's funny?" Sarah asked, looking at me.

"How one second I have thousands of thoughts, and then, nothing. I hope that this will stop," I responded, walking as if I were in a trance.

"Look, is that what I think it is?" Sarah asked, as we left the town.

"Looks like a beach. Want a challenge?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

"Depends. What's the challenge?" Sarah asked, looking back at me.

"A race. From the edge of the town to the beach. Loser does whatever the winner wants for a month," I explained. "Oh, and one more thing. Can you come here for a second?" _Take the bait, take it._

"What?" Sarah asked, coming closer. I motioned her to come closer, as if I needed to tell her a secret. She came closer, so I dashed past her. "Hey! Get back here!" I heard her yell.

I turned around, now running backwards. "You'll have to catch me first!" I called back to Sarah, who was closing the gap between us. I turned around, and tripped. Before I hit the ground, I was able to regain myself, and I continued to run. Sarah was right next to me, so I tried jumping off the ledge instead of taking the stairs. I saw her jump off, skipping the remaining stairs. I hit the ground, and looked over to Sarah, who had also hit the ground. I smiled, and felt something hit my head, knocking me to the sand. I heard Sarah giggle, and felt something hit my back, and heard Sarah burst into laughter.

"What hit me?" I asked, dizzy from the beating that I got from above.

"ME!" a familiar voice came.

"Well, can both you and Josh get off me? I would really appreciate it," I told Daniel.

Once I had gotten up, Sarah was standing in front of me. I saw her smile, deviously. "So, mind doing me a favor?"

"Why? It was a tie, from what I saw," I told her.

"You jumped off a cliff. You disqualified yourself," she explained.

"I never said that you couldn't do that," I reminded her.

"Let's let them decide, since we each have our own thoughts," Sarah offered, indicating to Josh and Daniel.

"Okay. So, Josh, Daniel, who do think won?" I asked them.

"Sarah," Daniel responded.

"I agree with Daniel," Josh told me.

"Thanks a ton you two," I replied sarcastically.

"So, can you do me a favor?" Sarah asked, failing to hide her pride.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at her.

"Well, first, turn away, so I can change into my swimsuit. If you peek, I'll punish you," Sarah told me, shyly.

"Fine. I'll get into my trunks," I complied, quickly changing into my black and blue trunks. _If this doesn't give a hint as to my identity, I don't know what will. Well, I doubt she'll punish me badly. One peek should satisfy my curiosity. _I turned and looked at her, and blushed madly. She only had had her top on, and her ass was in clear view. My mind was assaulted with dirty thoughts, but was interrupted by her voice.

"Do you have any beach towels?" Sarah asked, sweetly.

"Just one, but you can use it," I told her, averting my gaze to the cliff. _NO! Don't think those thoughts. But her ass was enough to...NO! Stop it Marcus! Stop that. Think unpleasant thoughts. Heh, flying dead guy. That's funny shit._

"You can look now," Sarah told me, not knowing that I was staring at her hot ass.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" I asked.

"About one thirty. Give or take a few minutes," she guessed.

"Cool. So, at about, say, six, we start moving again. How does that sound?" I asked her.

"That means we're going to have to camp in the Petalburg Woods," Sarah pointed out.

"Is that a problem? I haven't camped out since before I was a member of Team Snag'em. I really want to camp out in the woods, it would bring me, good, memories," I told her, thinking back to my last camping trip...

/-August 13th, Nine Years Earlier-/

"Good job bro! That's ten fish you've caught! It's like you see them before they come!" my older brother told me, ruffling my hair.

"I can see them before they come," I told him.

"How?" my brother asked, sarcastically.

"Aura. I sense their aura, and I spear them before they even get to me, since they're swimming downstream," I explained. "So, the score is twenty to twelve. Wanna continue?" I challenged.

"You're on!" he accepted.

/-June 1st, Present-/

"Earth to Marcus! Come in Marcus!" Sarah was yelling in my ear.

I curled up, covering my ears. "Damn! Why'd you yell in my ears! Fuck! It hurts so much!" I yelled.

"Well, you zoned out, and now, it's close to two," Sarah told me.

"Well, when I zone out, I usually do thing that I have no control over. Just like a-"

"Sleep walker. Well, that's good to know, since you did some things that I don't think you would consciously do," Sarah informed me, blushing.

"Like what?" I asked.

"That's my little secret. I guess now, I have control over you," Sarah told me.

"Well, good thing I'm not a Pokémon. Oh well, I'm going to go swim for a while, while it's still warm out. Hey! Why don't you let your Pokémon out to enjoy the beach? It'll be much more memorable," I suggested.

"That's actually a good idea. Before you go, do you mind putting lotion on my back? I would do it, but I can never reach it," she asked, tossing me a bottle of lotion.

_Well, my mother used to tell me that if I want to get a secret out of a girl I like, massage her, and that would surely do the trick. I hope she's right. _"Okay, but only because of the deal," I lied to her. _Fuck, I hope this works, or I would look really desperate and stupid._ I walked over to her, and squirted some lotion on my hands, and did what I thought of doing. I started out by rubbing lotion on her back, then, I started to massage her back, then her shoulders. Sarah loved what I was doing, mostly because she didn't argue with what I was doing. _Ya know what? I actually think that we might have a chance. I don't care about what I did when I zoned out, I just want to be with her. I'll tell her tonight._

/-9:00 pm-/

"Who knew that the time would slip away from us? It felt like only minutes," I laughed.

"So, earlier, when you were," Sarah started.

"Hey, don't mention it! I did that because you felt stressed," I answered her.

We sat in silence for a while. We heard the camp fire crackle a few times. _Should I ask her? Yes, but still, I can't shake what Daniel told me. Then again, she had fire types with her, so the scent might have gotten on her._

"So, I heard what Daniel told you," Sarah said, after the long silence.

"Oh. I didn't know. I was hoping you wouldn't have heard," I replied, trailing off.

"Well, good thing our Pokémon are asleep. And just for the record, I'm not part Pokémon," she told me.

"Hmmm. Don't go Growlithe," Daniel said in his sleep.

"Well, looks like theirs two of us with a crush," I said, quickly covering my mouth.

"Well, I think you're cute, if that means anything," Sarah told me, scooting closer to me, making me blush.

"It does," I replied, putting my arm around her.

"Hey, when you were zoned out, you did something that I was amazed by," Sarah blushed, sounding nervous.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"It's better if I showed you," Sarah responded, sounding, different.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ I was answered even before I even finished my mental question. Sarah pressed her lips to mine. I felt like I was in heaven. I didn't want the kiss to end, but Sarah pulled away.

"I love you Marcus," I heard her say in a caring and sweet voice, cuddling up to me.

"I don't like you. I love you. With all my heart. I would do anything for you. You mean the world to me," I told her, cuddling her.

"Don't ever leave me," Sarah whispered in my ear.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I whispered in her ear, then kissed her cheek.

* * *

**SO, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE LITTLE DO BLEE DO BELOW. IF YOU HAVE ANY CHARACTERS OR OTHER THINGS YOU WANT TO SUGEST, I'M OPEN TO IDEAS. TILL NEXT TIME!**


	4. Bad Timings Lead to Bad Things

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter! I somehow lost track of time, then again, it is summer time! Anyway, enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

/-8:49 a.m.-/

"Shh, they're waking up," I heard a voice whisper.

"This should be a good explanation," a new voice came. A female's voice, to be exact.

"Do you want to get us caught!" someone familiar scream-whispered. All that was heard was an awkward silence. "That's what I thought. Now zip it!"

_Heh, I can mess with them all right now._ "Chicken samich, with cheese, please?" I said in my 'sleep.'

"Marcus, don't leave me!" Sarah cried out in fear. I opened my right eye. She was actually asleep.

_Poor thing. I have to help her. I don't know how yet, but I will find out how._ I saw her start to open her eyes, so I opened my left eye, and watched her wake up.

"Morning Sarah. Sleep well last night?" I asked her lovingly, at which Daniel smirked, holding in his laughter, while Sarah's Growlithe giggled. I looked at them, shaking my head, with a 'Shut up' look on my face.

"It was refreshing. I haven't slept that well in years," Sarah replied, cuddling me.

"Marcus you sly dog!" I heard Daniel yell.

"Look at who's talking," I responded, indicting him.

"Touché," Daniel blushed, knowing what I meant.

"What just happened?" Sarah asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, me and Daniel were having a conversation," I explained to her.

"Yeah, but your translator is right there," Sarah told me, pointing right in front of me.

"Well, I guess I should tell all of you my secret, now that part of my identity is compromised. I'm part Pokémon. Part Lucario, to be exact. I can understand canine speech, and I'm just as resilient as a regular Lucario," I explained.

"So, you're a Pokémon?" Sarah asked.

"More or less," I replied. "Let's get going! We're still on the beach. I'm craving a gym battle!"

"Same old Marcus. You can't stand still for even a minute," Sarah said, behind me.

"Well excuuuuuuuse me princess!" I responded, facing her, mimicking the voice exactly.

"Don't test me," Sarah growled at me.

"Or what?" I asked, right in her face (figuratively and literally).

I was caught off guard and tackled to the floor, and I saw who it was on top of me, and blushed insanely. _Please say I'm dreaming._

"Want to try that again?" Sarah asked, trying intimidating me.

"Maybe later. We should get going. I still want to battle the gym," I said, pushing her off me.

"Fine, but we'll continue this later," Sarah said coldly.

"Kay. Let's try to get through Petalburg Woods in at least three days. That's the minimum amount of days it takes," I explained.

"Okay. Wait! What will we do for warmth at night?" she asked, concerned.

"We sleep together, so we can stay warm," I replied, a small blush appearing on my face.

"Sounds good. So, can you turn around? I need to get dressed," Sarah said, shooing me away.

_Touchy. Well, I'll be able to get dressed as well._ I got my clothes back on from yesterday, which smelt a bit, but I didn't let that bother me. Once I had put on my blue short sleeved shirt, I walked over to my bag, and I was assaulted by Sarah's yelling.

"PERVERT!" was the first thing that escaped her mouth.

"I-I-I-I was just going to get my bag! I'm not used to being with others! I'm very sorry!" I replied, turned away from her, so I wouldn't get yelled at.

"JUST LEAVE!" I heard her yell.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO LOOK! I'M VERY SORRY!" I said, afraid of losing my friend.

/-9:54 a.m.-/

"So, Daniel, I just lost my first friend. Hope your life is better than mine," I told him, sitting at the base of a tree in Petalburg Woods.

"You should try to forget about the past. Think of the future, and what you'll accomplish," Josh told me.

"Thanks bud. I'll fix this. I'll go find her, and-"

"Whoa there! First rule of life. Don't go to her. Let her come to you," Daniel told me, stopping me.

"Well, if you're wrong, I'm going to her," I agreed. Just then, I heard an explosion. "Let's check it out. It sounded close."

As I got closer, I saw a Blaziken, about to punch a trainer. I couldn't see their face, so I turned into a Lucario, something I would never do publicly. I charged at the Blaziken and stopped it, as it was about to attack the trainer.

"BLAZIKEN! BLAZE BLAZE!"

"Don't make me kill you," I replied, looking back at the trainer. I pushed the Blaziken away from the trainer. I started to prepare an Aura Sphere, and was knocked to the floor by a Flamethrower.

"Get out of here!" I told the trainer.

"How are you talking?" he asked.

"How are you talking? My point exactly," I told him, charging the Blaziken.

I came within punching range, so I moved my head down and delivered an uppercut to its face, forgetting about my paw spike. I saw blood on my spike, knowing I probably killing it, so I looked at the trainer.

"You saw nothing! Not even a Lucario! You got that? Good," I said, before leaving the way I came.

Once I was out of sight of all trainers' sight, I turned back to my human form.

"Man, are there any berries around here?" I asked, after hearing my stomach growl.

"Unless my sense of smell is incorrect, there's a bush of Pecha Berries around here," Daniel replied, sniffing.

"Damn I love Pecha Berries! Let's search of them!" I exclaimed, running right into a tree.

"And you didn't see that coming? That's sad, yet to damn hilarious!" Josh responded, laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! IT'S A TRADGETY!" I exclaimed, after recovering from the tree ram.

"Hey, if it happens to someone else, it's funny," Daniel responded, while laughing.

"Still, let's continue to look for those Pecha Berries," I said, getting up, and started to search.

/-9:17 p.m.-/

"So, let's try to get some sleep before we start to head out tomorrow. Okay? Since we are camping in a 'dangerous' place, we need to take turns on watch. Josh, Daniel, you'll go first and second, and I'll go last, so you guys can have enough sleep. We have to take three hour shifts, if we want to get moving on time. So, ready for our first night camping?" I briefed, covering the basics.

"Sure. I'll take the first watch," Josh replied, stretching so he wouldn't pull something during his shift.

"Okay. Daniel, wake me up when it's my turn to watch," I said, lying on a patch of grass.

"Fine. Josh, do the same for me when it's my shift," Daniel said, annoyed a bit. He stretched like a dog would before he fell asleep. In minutes, sleep took over my body, casting me away.

* * *

**So, what do you think about this so far? Tell me in the comments, and if you have requests for any stories, PM me and i'll take them into consideration. Until next time, R&R!**


	5. Forest PlayTime

**Sorry for the long wait. I had a bad case of laziness. Anyways, a new character is introduced, sorta. now, without further ado, Chapter 5! R&R and R&R! (Two different R&R's)**

* * *

/-3:19 a.m.-/

I felt something nudge me, so I just sat up, slowly. I looked around my surroundings, which were blurry, and dark.

"Your turn to watch. I'm getting some sleep now. See ya in about four hours," Daniel said, yawning.

"Fine. I'll walk you and Josh up later," I said, tried as hell.

I waited till Daniel lay down, and once that happened, I jolted up, and walked through the forest. I was back tracking my steps, as fast as I could.

"Where is she?" I asked, after I had hit the place where I had entered the forest. An idea popped into my head, so I decided to check off the path, that way, I might find her. After a while, I saw some smoke, so I headed towards that direction. I was the fire, and saw a girl. _Yes! I found her!_ As I approached the sight, I saw two Eevees, and a green looking Pokémon, so I stopped, and climbed a nearby tree. I chanced the branch, and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Yeah, you can keep saying that, but I only have one brother. Always have, always will," the human female said to one of her three Pokémon.

"Yeah, but your brother as going on about a brother who could spear more fish than him. Not only that, but, wait," one of the two Eevees' sniffed the air. I froze up, knowing that an Eevee's sense of smell was almost as good as a Growlithe's. "We're not alone. There's someone here. No, two others here. A Lucario and a human, its trainer no doubt," the Eevee finish, looking in my direction.

_SHIT! NOW, I WISH I DIDN'T COME OVER HERE! Once I get the chance, I'll ditch the scene!_

"Relax, they're probably just travelers. Nothing to worry about," the female said in a calm voice.

I slowly inched toward the trunk of the tree, and once I got to the trunk, I kicked towards a different tree. Mistake. Almost instantly, I had a flamethrower launched less than an inch away from hitting my back. _Am l lucky or does that Eevee suck at hitting things?_ I climbed up to the top of the tree as if I were running from a pack of rabid Mightyena.

And then what I one of the things I feared happened. I hit a Beedrill. And it had friends. I looked at the girl and her Pokémon, and did what I had to. I let go of the tree. I knew it was going to hurt like hell, and I was right. Blood spilled out of my back, but I shrugged it off. I ran right past the girl and her Pokémon, and looked back. Instead of the Beedrill pack attacking her, they blew right past her at me. _NOW I'M FUCKED!_ I ran faster and faster, losing speed every now and then. I saw the sun, and I booked them. I literally threw a book at one of them, which pissed that one off even more. _I DON'T CARE IF I GET RAPED BY A NINETAILS, JUST GET ME OUT OF THIS SITUATION!_

At this point, I heard a voice in my head saying, _"You would like that, wouldn't you?"_

"JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled to myself. _Wait, am I seriously arguing with myself?_

I saw a Mudkip and Poochyena, so I pushed myself past my limits, and in my head, the song Me Against the World playing. I literally grabbed them by their collars (necks, whatever you call it), and kept running, until I saw a bush off to my side, and dove in it. Not behind it, in it.

"Sorry 'bout that. Pissed off a Beedrill by accidentally climbing a tree for a better view of the area. I didn't get all the way to the top. Stupid fucking bee Pokémon," I explained.

/-6:44 a.m.-/

"We had to spend the last three hours HIDING IN BUSHES?" Josh practically screamed in my ear.

"Hey, I was scouting the area. And trying to find the quickest way out of this damned forest. And, do you hear that?" I lied, before I heard something.

"I don't hear anything," Josh told me.

"No, really, I hear something," I repeated.

"I don't hear shit. Now, let's continue to move," Daniel said, a bit ticked off at me.

"One look won't hurt anyone," I said, before heading in the direction of the sound.

"Hey, wait for us!" Josh whined while running to my side, and Daniel followed.

After a bit of walking, the sound got louder, and Daniel's ears twitched. "I hear it. It sounds like," Daniel paused to get a good listen. "Singing. I know that there aren't any Jigglypuff in the area. And it doesn't sound like a Chatot either. Swablu? No, sounds more mature than that. Altaria? Probably not. They aren't common in this area." After that, I put my hand on his muzzle to silence him.

"It sounds like a human singing. Then again, it could be a Pokémon. I can't tell. At times, I hate this stupid translator," I replied, continuing my walk towards the singing. Once I was close enough, I was able to identify the song. "Fuck, I hate that song! This is going to turn bad before it gets better," I whisper-screamed.

"Why, what song is it? It sounds like a romantic song," Daniel replied.

"Cause, before I was a Snagger, I was constantly getting in trouble when that song was playing. I nearly killed about five people before I was a Snagger. That's why I was hardly ever in the base," I replied.

"Okay, but you didn't tell us what the sing is," Josh stated.

"Bring Me to Life," I replied, growling that name, fury entering my eyes. I looked at Daniel, and an idea hit me. "Daniel, how common are Poochyena in this forest?" I asked, waiting for a response.

"Rare," he replied flatly.

"Good enough. I want you to show yourself to the person. Bark once if it's someone you know, twice if you don't know. Got it?" I told him my plan.

"What do I get in return?" he asked.

"I'll think of something later. Now, go out there and act wild!" I told him.

I heard him mutter something, probably about why he was doing this. I decided to see what he was doing with Aura, so I closed my eyes. I decided to reference something from a TV show I used to watch. I whispered, "Byakugan!" I 'saw' Daniel look back, and then jump out. I looked at the group of three that Daniel jumped in front of, and surprised what happened next. He fucking tackled one of the Pokémon and started, licking it? No, more like making out with it.

Then, the human talked, as their aura changed from a purple to a pissed off red. "I know you're there Marcus! Just show yourself," the human said, with a voice I knew.

_That's why he was doing that. _"Fine. Once you catch me Sarah," I replied, sitting down, still watching her aura.

I saw her start to climb the tree, so I climbed higher. "Slow down! At this rate, I'll never catch up to you," Sarah told me, as I held my laughter at how dirty the statement sounded, but you could hear me make a sound (like when you try to hold in your laughter, but some noise comes out).

"Do you know how dirty that sounded?" I asked her, after I pulled myself together.

"MARCUS! Why would you even say that?" she shot back.

"I say and think whatever I damn well please. I'll also reference whatever I damn well please. DO A BARREL ROLL!" I replied, mimicking Peppy's voice.

"Shut it and slow down!" Sarah called, sounding mad.

"I believe it's harder and faster," I replied, climbing even higher.

"Fuck off!" Sarah yelled, clearly pissed off.

I decided to get tricky, and use one of my moves I can use as a Lucario. My eyes turned from a green-blue, to a glowing blue. Sarah's shirt was pulled up, but she noticed, and held her shirt down. "Aww, you're no fun," I said after she held her shirt down.

"Now you're actually being a pervert. Are you enjoying this?" Sarah asked, quite fed up with my tricks.

"Maaaaybeeeee," I responded, kicking to a different tree.

"Asshole," Sarah commented after I had landed in the branch.

"Should I enter there?" I asked, pissing her off more than she already was. Thing is, I just like to see how far I can push people before they've had enough.

"THAT'S FUCKING IT!" Sarah called out, before she climbed to the same height as I was in seconds.

I saw her jump in front of me, so I just hugged her, but that didn't work one bit. Instead, she kneed me once on my spot, and I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. but I was still standing.

"Hey, calm down. Since when did you become a bitch?" I asked, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Once you became an ass," she spat.

"Twat."

"Prick."

"Bitch."

"Ass."

I opened my mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say. _Damn it! Again! Fucking Again! How can she not run out of comebacks?_

"Ha, that puts the score at 34 to 5. You lost, again. Now that's, what, ten times in a row?" she said, freeing herself from my grip.

"Yeah, well, good luck getting dow this tree," I told her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, not knowing my cruel plan.

"See ya!" I said charging my aura. Once it was at a stable state, I reformed it it make a sword looking object (like the Energy Sword in the Halo games). I fell backwards, intentionally, and while dropping, I cut off all the branches, and hit the ground. Hard.

"You little ass! You're such a-"

"Genius?" I interuppted Sarah, smiling. "That putts the score at 34 to 6! You mad bro?" I called up to her.

"Not funny dude!" she called back, sounding pissed.

"What happened to your shappy comebacks? Did you run out? Or you just lazy?" I taunted. Sadly, I just relized something. The tree was free of branches, whuch meant she could just slide down it like a poll, and kick... down south.

"Oncd I figure out how to get down, you're sooo dead," she called down.

"I'll help you down!" I called to her, still holding my Aura Sword. I walked to ths base, and just kept slicing at it, smirking.

"What the fuck? Are you trying to kill me?" Sarah cried, once she saw what I was doing.

"Time to face gravity!" I called up to her, kicking the tree over and over until I heard a snapping sound. The tree started to topple, then...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER BITCHES! I' LET YOU GUESS, BUT I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER PLANNED, BUT I NEED TO CONTACT SOMEONE FOR PART OF THE CHAPTER! Anyways, I refranced four different thing in this chapter. If you can guess them correctly, I'll give you a prize! Oh, and one of the reasons I hate the song _Bring Me To Life_, is because of everything out there is using it all the time, and I'm sick of that song. Tell me what you think of this chapter in the comments below, and if you think you know anything I refranced, tell me in the comments, or a PM. Till next time, ENJOY!**


	6. Traitor Consequences

The tree started to topple, then, something I didn't expect happened. Sarah didn't move. _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! NOT EXPECTING_ _THAT REACTION!_

"Quick, Marcus, save her," a voice came. The very same that came during my Beedrill run.

I dove towards Sarah, not wanting to lose her. I closed my eyes, as I approached her. I felt something collide with my out stretched arms. Thank Arcues she's safe. I opened my eyes, and saw Sarah.

"Sorry 'bout that. Sometimes, I let my instincts get the better of me," I told her, rubbing the back of my messy, brown hair.

"Next time, you won't live," Sarah coughed.

"Guess I'll die another day," I responded playfully. "So, we cool?" I asked.

"Well, it looks like we'll be traveling together from now on," Sarah replied, looking past me.

"Why? You can't resist this?" I replied playfully, yet again.

"No, that's why," Sarah responded, pointing behind me.

I looked over, and my eyes went wide. Damn it! Daniel's getting it good! Fucking prick. Eh, I've walked in on my parents. I can't be scared anymore. "That's not weird at all," I said, with a lot of sarcasm.

"Well, good thing they can't have an egg," Sarah replied with relief.

"There's one problem with your theory. They have the same egg group. They can reproduce with each other," I corrected her, gulping.

"We should leave them be," Sarah suggested.

"Or we can stop them from having one or more offspring," I replied, holing up Daniel's Pokéball.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sarah responded, returning her Growlithe to her Pokéball.

"SHIT! MY HAT! I must've lost it when I went out for an early morning run. Fuck!" I just shouted out unexpectedly.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I found the traitor and his accomplice. If you know what's good, you'll come with us," I heard a voice say. It sounded like a male's voice, around his mid-thirties, and most likely had a gun on him.

"And if I refuse?" I asked, standing up, still not facing the person.

"You'll end up needing a coffin," I heard a different voice reply, this one also male, a little older sounding. Probably about fortyish.

I heard pistol being loaded, so I put my hands in the air, and mouthed to Sarah, 'Take care of them.' I turned around, and saw two members of Team Snag'em. Great, more assholes. Wait, they can't be. How did they find me here?

"So, the Legendary Duo of Jeff and Ryan. Well, I guess I'm being punished now, right?" I asked stupidly.

"Not just you, but your friend and little dark pup," Ryan replied. Ryan was rather young, around 20, and had a deep voice. His hair was white, had he had a Snagger suit on, which meant he must have been my replacement after I turned on Team Snag'em. Jeff, on the other hand, was one of the grunts. All I knew about him was that he always had a Feraligatr.

"I wouldn't call him a pup. He might actually bite your hand off," I warned him.

"I'd love to see him try. Probably weak, just like y-"

I delivered an upwards kick to his jaw, and then, Daniel unleashed hell upon Ryan. I just stared in amazement at what he did. First, he bit off the hand that had the gun in it. I saw Jeff look at it, then at me. I instinctively dove for the gun, and I reached it before Jeff could. I turned to see a Feraligatr, right in front of me. I tossed the gun over in Sarah's direction, and I went Lucario on Feraligatr. Instead of going full Lucario, only some of my Lucario features showed. First, my Lucario ears jetted out from the top of my head, along with the aura sensors. After that, my spikes shot out from my hands, and one out from my chest, tearing the blue shirt I was wearing. Fuck! I only had one shirt! I looked at the Feraligatr, and that's when my teeth were replaced with razor sharp fangs. I charged at the behemoth jaw Pokémon, and clamped down as hard as I could on its forearm. I was thrown against a tree, and I noticed that I didn't do anything to the Feraligatr.

"Now, show him why you're the best!" I heard Jeff shout. "Ice Fang! On the double!"

I was still trying to recover from that hit, so when I heard that, I braced myself for the pain. All I felt was nothing. Even after a minute. I looked in front of my, and I was furious at what I saw. Sarah's torso bitten and now freezing slowly.

"Why Sarah? Why?" I asked her.

"Just do what you need to do. I'm not going to last long anyways," Sarah replied.

"Get your Growlithe to thaw you out. I'll show 'em what happens when they mess with anyone that I care about, even if I just met them," I told her, enraged.

"What's the matter? You gonna throw a fit since I hurt your little playmate?" Jeff taunted.

"You'll pay for this. You'll wish you never crossed my fucking path. NOW YOU WILL SEE MY TRUE POWER!" I screeched. I slammed my hands together, so hard that I caused a sonic boom, knocking them on their asses. "Aura Sword," I muttered, smirking while doing so.

Instead of the Energy Sword appearing, a broad sword made of aura materialized in front of me. I took it, and dashed at Jeff with incredible speed, and just like that, his head was lying on the floor. I swung my head towards Ryan and glared at him. "Your fate is the same!" I cried, slicing his torso, blood flying everywhere. I had tons of blood on me at this point, that even a master Lucario wouldn't want to mess with me. I dropped the sword, which disappeared as it hit the floor, and rushed over to Sarah.

"You're going to be just fine. I promise, I'll protect you at all costs," I said, tears rolling down my face, while I had Sarah's hand in mine. _I'll never let this happen again. I promise._

/-17:23-/

"Damn, I was too slow! If only I hadn't tried to push my pain limits again. FUCK! Sarah's hurt, I'm being hunted, and I can't just figure out when to stop!" I was going on about the subject until I heard a voice. "What? I didn't catch that," I replied.

"I said, I want a rematch," the person replied, taking out a Pokéball.

"I still only have two. Hey, what's your name, since I'm going to be seeing you more often, if you're that determined," I replied, looking away from Sarah for the first time after the fight.

"Name's Blaze. Next Pokémon Champion. So, want a rematch? This time three on three?" Blaze challenged.

Before I could respond, Growlithe nudged my leg. "You sure?" I asked her. Growlithe nodded, so I faced towards Blaze. "You got it!"

"Alright, Torchic! You're up!" Blaze said, his Torchic appearing in front of him.

"Josh, try your best," I told him, as he charged onto the 'battlefield'.

Even though I have a type advantage, I can't get cocky.

"Torchic, Focus Energy!" Blaze told his Torchic. To me, it just looked like his Torchic stood still.

"Ummm, okay? Josh, water gun," I said, very confused.

"Dodge it! Quickly!" Blaze called to his Torchic. The small fire type was out of the way before it hit it. "Now, ember!" Blaze called to the chick Pokémon.

As the fire orbs escaped its mouth, I was still trying process what just happened, that I didn't notice that Josh was badly hit by the attack.

"Uh, use tackle," I said, panicked. Josh charged at the Torchic, and made contact, but it didn't do a thing. Man, he must have trained his Torchic so that it's almost invincible. Its ember wouldn't have done much to a Mudkip, but Josh was hit pretty badly. And to top it off, its defense it really high. How can I win against his Torchic? DAMN!

"Now, finish it with a scratch!" Blaze called, snapping me back to reality.

"Josh, keep dodging his attacks! Try attacking from a distance when possible!" I replied, hoping that my plan would work.

"Torchic, don't let the Mudkip out of your sight! Make sure to stay close to it!" Blaze commanded. The Torchic was dodging water guns left and right, and all of the sudden, Josh fainted.

"Damn," I muttered, walking over to Josh. I picked up the exhausted Mudkip, and laid him next to Sarah, and looked at Growlithe. I knelt down, and asked her a question. "What moves do you know?"

"Well, your mate," Growlithe started.

"She's not my mate," I growled so only Growlithe could hear.

"Well, she did teach me dig, but other than that, I know ember, bite, and roar," she replied.

"Okay, first use roar, that way, I might find out what his other Pokémon are," I told her.

"You got it," Growlithe answered.

Growlithe went out on the field, and used roar, sending the other fire type back, bringing out a mushroom.

I started giggling, thinking that it was a joke. "Shroomish, stun spore."

I almost instantly stopped laughing when I heard the word stun.

"Quickly, use dig to dodge it! Don't come up till I say to," I told the red puppy Pokémon.

What I saw blew my mind. Growlithe was charging at a tree, and before she hit it, she dug under it. Da fuck? I'll just ignore it. As long as she can beat that mushroom.

"Growlithe, make multiple openings in the ground!" I called to her, hoping she heard. I still have a trick up my sleeve. Too bad he won't see where it's coming from. Heh heh.

I saw a flas of red pop up and go down under, causing a smile to come. I saw this about fifteen more times, all of them showing no pattern.

"Shromish, go in the holes and use tackle on that digging Growlithe!" Blaze called to the Shroomish.

I smirked, and waited for the Shroomish to disappear under ground. "Now, Use Ember!" I called once the Shroomish had escaped my sight. I heard a few cries of pain, and after about a minute, Growlithe came out, with a fainted Shroomish in her mouth. Growlithe came at me and I scratched behind her ear. "You were exellent out there!" I told her. I took out Daniel's Pokéball, and whispered to her "Now you can see your mate fight."

If she didn't have all that red fur, I could swear she was blushing.

"Alright, Zigzagoon, you're the final one, good luck," Blaze said, sending out the shiney Zigzagoon.

I took out Daniel's Pokéball, and closed my eyes. Win or lose, do your best. My eyes shot open, and I threw the Pokéball, and Daniel appeared, and he glared at me. "I'll explain later. Now, start this off with bite," I told him.

"Typical. Zigzagoon, headbutt, then follow it up with a growl," Blaze said, almost like he knew what I was going to do.

Daniel was able to land a hit, but then, he was being pushed back by headbutt, causing him to lose his grip on his target, causing him to get rammed into a tree. I started to walk over to him, when he started to get up.

"This ain't over till I say it is," Daniel said, barely standing straight.

"Okay, try bite while using tackle," I responded, not thinking this was a good idea.

He started to run forward, but not even ten seconds passed until be fell, due to exhaustion. I ran over to him, and picked him up, and then walked over to Blaze.

"Thanks for the battle. We'll be meeting again," I said, quickly bowing, returning next to Sarah. _I promise I won't leave your side. Ever._


	7. Scars and Bruises

**Hey everyone! This chapter contains new characters, the plot thickens, and slight rape. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where am I?" Sarah asked, looking around, trying to find someone. I simple chuckled a bit when she noticed her ice wound was almost completely gone. I was standing on a branch far above the tree, as a look out in case anyone came by within the three days she was out.

"Who's there?" she asked, scared. Apparently, I chuckled louder than I thought. I slowly and silently climbed down to a branch above her that was close to her as well.

I wrapped my legs around the branch, and turned upside down, holding onto the branch in case my feet came loose. My head was right above her's, and I couldn't help but laugh on the inside. I let go with my right hand, and put it on her left shoulder, which was on my right. Sarah jumped, earning a laugh from me.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Sarah snapped at me, smacking me.

"Sorry. You're right," I started, spinning on the branch, my feet now on the ground, standing in front if her. "It was hilarious!"

"Marcus," Sarah started, walking over to me seductively. She got close to my ear, and did the unexpected. "ENOUGH OF YOUR CHILDISH GAMES!" she yelled into my ear. I was on the floor, covering my ears for dear life.

"You know my ears are extremely sensitive," I replied, getting up.

"So? Man up," she replied, stretching.

I decided to do one of the perverted things that came to mind. I walked past her and smacked her ass, while saying, "Come on. We aren't getting any younger."

"If you know whats good for you, you won't ever do that again," she commented, following me.

"Okay. So, how long do you think it will take to get to Rustboro?" I asked, hands laced behind my head, slowing down to walk next to Sarah.

"Well, since we were delayed, about four days, about seven days, since I was out for about four," Sarah replied, making me sound dumb.

"Geez, no need to get snappy," I replied, stuffing my hands in my pocket.

\\-NightFall, Same Day-\\

"So, we travelled about ten miles. Hopefully we didn't end up going backwards," I commented, falling down backwards on the grass, sending out the two Pokémon that accompanied me.

"Dude, sleep with one eye open tonight," Daniel told me, snarling.

"Hey, he probably had a good reason for it," Josh told him, defending me.

"Well, I might do the same," Sarah replied, grabbing the five Pokéballs attached to her belt.

I noticed two familiar faces: Growlithe and her Glaceon. The other three that were there were Typhlosion, Vibrava, and an Eevee.

"So, I see you've added some new faces," I told Sarah, then I faced her companions. "So, you guys have names?" I asked them, the translator in my ear, were it had been for the first day I entered the Petalburg Woods. I was currently laying down, on a soft patch of grass.

"I'm Jaquie, but you can call me anytime," the Typhosion told me, flirting with me, cuddling my chest, leaving me uncomfortable around her.

"Don't mind her. I'm Andrew," the Vibrava commented, landing on Jaquie, causing her to freak out, getting off me.

"Thanks. I owe ya one," I thanked Andrew, standing up, heading over to the little Eevee. "What's your name little guy?" I asked in a friendly voice.

"Mommy!" the youngster cried in a rather young voice, around five, male.

"It's okay, it's okay," Glaceon told her pup, comforting him. "I'm sorry. she's not good around others she doesn't know. You already know me, and you've met the little one, the shy yet strong Nick," Crystal told me, still trying to calm the little guy down.

"Well, this is going to be one long night," I commented, lying back down, with Jaquie laying next to me. I got up and climbed a tree, and tied my legs to the tree branch I was on using my aura that I had developed over the years.

\\-Morning, 7:12-\\

I woke up, still in the tree, thankfully, with my clothes in one piece, not counting the hole I had made when I went Lucario on those bastards. I carefully climbed down, and woke up Sarah, by nudging her. She stirred, but didn't wake. As I was about to try waking her the same way again, I spotted Josh, and smirked.

I made my way to him and gently woke him up and covered his mouth when he tried to speak. I put my index finger to my lips, telling him to stay quiet. I then signal him to follow me, and stopped right next to Sarah, and whispered to him, "Alright, use Water Gun on their face when I'm back in the tree, then rush back to where you were sleeping. Got it?" I told him, standing up.

He nodded in approval and I made my way back to the tree, careful not to wake anyone, especially Jaquie. I climbed up the tree, and closed my eyes, and then, I heard the sound of water, and smiled slightly. I cracked one eye open to see Josh pretending to sleep, and Sarah drenched in water, fully awake. I shut my eye when she looked for the culprit, and stormed over to Josh, other Pokémon now awake somewhat, looking at her. I had my eye open again, fully this time to see what would happen. She viciously grabbed his collar, and held him face-to-face with her.

"Who did this to me?" she demanded, glaring at Josh, who was currently looking down. "I know this wasn't your idea, since you're not the kind I would blame first," she finished, a lot kinder.

"It was, was it was Jaquie's idea," he stammered, sounding scared. I wouldn't blame him, if I were in his shoes, since she was a stage 2 Pokémon, and they are strong.

"Okay. I'll be sure to punish Marcus for this," Sarah said, shooting her gaze at me, with my eyes both open and awake.

"Ah, fuck," I stated, noticing her devilish smile, knowing I wouldn't forget her punishment. "I'll just travel through the trees, scout ahead, so we can get through easier," I suggested, taking off, finding the quickest way out of the forest, jumping tree-to-tree.

I looked behind me to see Andrew behind me, closing the gap between us. I looked down to see Jaquie right under me. I leapt to a think branch and kicked off of it, heading towards Andrew, breaking the branch as well, hitting Jaquie on the head. I flew past the Vibrava, leaving him startled, stopping to turn around.

I moved quite fast, but when I jumped down to the grass covered forest ground, I was ambushed by the Typhlosion, and tried squirming free.

"Hello sexy," Jaquie purred in my ear.

"And if you don't get off of me, I WILL KILL YOU!" I yelled, causing her to jump.

I saw something above us, up in the trees, moving out of my view as soon as I saw it.

"What was that?" I asked, forgetting that Jaquie was on top of me.

"What? What was what?" she asked, now the entire pack around us.

"Up there! In the tree! I saw something move!" I said, Jaquie now off of me, Sarah looking to where I was pointing, not seeing anything.

"You're delusional," Sarah said, walking towards the tree, giving a good kick. "See, nothing. Let's get going now," she finished, making sure she had all her stuff.

I, on the other hand, didn't take my eyes off the tree, making sure that if the figure showed itself while I was packing, I might be able to see it. To my dismay, it didn't show itself.

"HEY! COME ON! WE STILL NEED TO STAY ON COURSE! HURRY UP!" the other were yelling at me.

"ALRIGHT! I THINK I LEFT SOMETHING HERE! YOU GUYS GO ON AHEAD! I'LL CATCH UP TO YOU!" I responded, lying about forgetting something.

I waited till they were out of sight, and sure enough the figure showed itself.

"Who are you?" I asked, as it jumped down.

"You were spying on the girl in the forest, weren't you?" it asked.

"My question first," I bluntly said.

"Still as rash as ever. Do you ever think anything through?" the figure responded.

"I don't have time for your games. I'm leaving," I said, heading in the direction of the others.

"Hey!" the figure called, getting my attention. "Just remember, this isn't the only time we'll be seeing each other!"

"Fuck off!" I called back, holding my hand up, giving the figure the finger.

It took awhile, but I caught up with the others. They didn't seem to have heard the conversation, and I planned to keep it like that.

/-NightFall, 22:43-/

"Well, I'm pretty sure our feet ache, and we're all ready for a good sleep," Daniel said, catching up to the rest off the group.

"He's right. We made good distance today, let's call it a night. Hey, we'll get going once we're good and rested," I agreed, sitting down. Jaquie soon sat beside me, and I was met with a new-found energy source: fear.

"But then again, we could always use the exercise," I finished, getting up rather quickly.

"Well, since you're up, mind finding something for us to eat?" Sarah asked me.

"Wait, let me get this straight, you want to send me, away from her, with the possibility of getting lost, and never seeing her again? DEAL!" I said, booking it, running as fast as I could away from the Typhlosion.

After ten minutes of running, I had found a good bush full of berries, and began to start picking the ripe ones.

"Ah, when camping, you never forget the first time," I thought aloud.

"You said it," a voice came, startling me. I whirled around to be met be a Quilava, and a male trainer, who was the same person from earlier.

"I'm surprised that you still haven't put two and two together," the trainer stated bluntly.

"It's four. Now, have anything I could use to carry these back?" I asked, done picking a good variety of berries. I had picked a little too many, but hey, best to be ready than under-prepared.

"You did spear more fish than I could," he told me. All I could do was just stand there, staring at him.

"I'm leaving," I said, walking slowly as to not drop any berries. it took about half an hour before I even saw a small campfire, with a large group around it, seeing the Typhlosion awake.

As I got closer, I saw her look at me. She just shrugged, and went back to looking into the flames. I finally got to the campsite, and placed the berries down carefully, so I didn't bruise any.

"Something bugging you?" I asked Jaquie, who seemed puzzled by the question. Now let's get this straight: I don't like her, I just hate seeing someone down, since it will get me down as well.

"No, why would you say something like that?" she replied, questioning me.

"Well, you didn't even walk over to me when I came into view, and you didn't even try to seduce me when I sat down. Even though I don't know you that well, you've tried to seduce me every chance you get. So, what's wrong?" I repeated, surprising her with my ability to see through her lie.

"Well, I don't really know. I try to control myself, because," she trailed off. She looked right at me, looking into my eyes. Except this look wasn't seductive. It was very serious, so I just didn't move. "This doesn't leave this conversation, Got it?" she told me, as I simply nodded.

**_WARNING! RAPE SCENE HERE! SKIP PAST UNTIL YOU SEE MORE BOLD!_**

Then, without warning, she smashed her lips with mine, as I struggled to get her off me, but apparently that just turned her on even more, and she slipped her paw into my pants, and got me hard. I knew what she was going to do, and I was trying my best to get out of it. She was now wrapped around my body, making it impossible for me to escape. After a while, she broke off the repulsive action, and looked down my body, and stopped at my pants, where her paw was pumping, my throbbing manhood. She released her grip, and yanked my pants and boxers to my ankles, and eyed it hungrily, as she moved down towards my 6 1/2 inch dick, as she took it all in her mouth, and sucked as hard as she could whilst bobbing her head, sending me over the edge, leaving me panting, exhausted from her. When I looked at her, she gulped down my semen, and I shuttered out of fear when she looked at me. I pulled my pants up, thankfully, she didn't burn or destroy them. I booked it to a tree far from the campsite, where I could still see it. I looked down, and saw Jaquie, laying next to the tree, waiting for me to come down, only for me to be raped again. I pretended to fall asleep to fool her, which I did successfully, or she was doing the same as me.

_**RAPE SCENE DONE FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO SKIPPED IT! ENJOY THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!**_

I took my chances, and climbed down two hours later, the time now 0:32. I took out my Pokéballs, and returned both Daniel and Josh. I quickly wrote a note, and slipped it into Sarah's pants, next to her ankle so she would be able to find it.

I turned and took one last look at Sarah, and ran away, unsure if I were ever going to want to be around her with that rapist always around.

/-9:00, Petalburg Forest-/

"So, it's just a 100 miles north until I hit Rustboro City?" I asked the Beautifly, who nodded. "Thanks," I replied, continuing north, just like the past nine hours.

I had jogged all the way, and I continued, now drenched by my tired, aching body, not stopping until I hit Rustboro.

/-13:07, Petalburg Forest-/

I release my only two companions from their Pokéballs, and already had a small lunch prepared: a small variety of berries. Once lunch was finished, I returned the two, and kept gong northbound. Until I hit Rustboro, I wouldn't sleep.

_'Sleep means stopping. Stopping means Sarah could catch up. If Sarah catches up, I'll get raped,'_ I told myself, which was the only thing that kept me up and moving.

/-23:47, Petalburg Forest/Rustboro Outskirts-/

I was tired as hell, but continued to move north. I heard my stomach growl, and ignored it. It continued to growl, and I couldn't move anymore, so I looked for a place to hide for the night. I was lucky enough to find a small house, so I quietly unlocked the door, using my hand spike to unlock the door, after a few attempts that is.

I closed the door, and snuck around until I found a good place to hide and sleep. I put my head against the hard floor, and fell asleep soon afterwards, already used to the hard floor.

/-5:30, Hidden Home-/

"Are they alright?" an unfamiliar voice came, sounding worried. From the sound of their voice, they were female, around her late teens, early twenties.

"He's been acting weird. He was been awake and moving for 24 hours straight, and won't tell us why," a friendly voice explained, unaware that I had woken up slightly.

I moved, stretching out my back, letting them know I was now awake. I looked at the owner of the home, nodded, and left, just like that, Daniel and Josh following me about 10 feet behind me. Over the span of the last 27 1/2 hours, I had grown pale, almost as if I had seen a Gengar inside a haunted house. I looked across a lake, and saw the outline of a city. I stumbled over towards the lake, attempting to swim the rest of the way, but sadly, I had slipped, and went tumbling down, into the lake, and lost all feeling in my body, slipping out.


	8. Rustboro Entree: A Day to Forget

**I'M APOLOGIZING EARLY FOR THE CHAPTER, SEEING AS I WAS IN A RUSH TO FINISH AND UPLOAD IT. AND FOR THOSE OF YOU READING MY OTHER STORIES, HAVE NO FEAR, I'M GETTING TO THOSE, BUT I'M WORKING ON GETTING MY DRIVERS LICENSE, WELL, DRIVING PERMIT REALLY. I WON'T BE UPDATING STORIES UNTIL I FINISH MY DRIVER'S ED CLASSES, SO IT MIGHT TAKE A WEEK FOR ME TO START WRITING AGAIN. WITHOUT ANY FURTHER DELAY, ENJOY THIS SOMEWHAT GOOD CHAPTER!**

* * *

/-?:?, Location ?-/

"Hey, you there," a voice said. A voice in a plane of white nothingness.

"I'm not sure where I am, or who I am anymore," I replied, head down, looking at my feet.

"Well, just remember, don't forget that the pat is in the past, and you shouldn't dwell on the past, or run from it," the voice told me, an arm around me.

I was already on the verge of tears, and I just moved, so the arm wasn't around me. I stifled my tears back, until I broke down, sobbing.

"Hey, I think you should get back where you belong," it said. "Wake up."

/-?:?, Location ?-/

"Wake up. Hey, wake up," a voice said, as I was being shaken, apparently trying to wake me.

"Where am I?" I asked, sitting up, my eyes still closed.

"Rustboro PokéCenter. The police got a call from the berry farm on the outskirts of the city. Everyone was worried sick, since you didn't have a pulse for some time. About a minute. Still, you're okay now," a feminine voice told me, most likely Nurse Joy.

"Well tell the people at the farm I said thanks," I replied, getting up, still unable to see.

"Oh, no! You can't move just yet. Your eye sight might not return for some time, seeing as when you were rescued from the lake, water flooded your eyes. You should be able to fully see again in twenty-four hours. We will come in every now and then to test your vision," Nurse Joy said, as I simple nodded, falling back on using my aura sight.

I figured out that I was truly in a Pokémon Center, and saw my Pokémon at the side of my bed. I reached down and pet Daniel, seeing as they were sleeping.

I got up, and looked around with my aura, making sure no one was around. First, I returned my Pokémon to their balls, and then I slipped out of the Center, and made my way over to the gym, which I located rather fast, using my aura. I stood in the doorway, until someone came up and unlocked the gym.

"You a challenger?" the person asked, tired and bored.

"Once I get my vision back," I replied, causing the persons aura to change, indicating that he was surprised and shocked.

"How did you find the gym?" they curiously asked.

"I don't want to explain that, or how I lost my sight temporarily," I stated, knowing that I would have to face therapy if he told anyone.

"Oh, well, looking for the gym leader? She's teaching a class at the school. It's across the street," they said, as I walked to where he told me.

I walked into the school, and stood in a doorway of a room which houses the person who seemed to have a strong spirit and will, so I assumed that they were the gym leader.

"Looks like we have a visitor," The teacher said with a feminine voice, as I stood up straight. "Don't be shy, come on and introduce yourself.

I walked up to her, and turned around, facing the class. I gulped out of nervousness, and just spoke.

"Hi, I'm Marcus Miller. There's really not much to tell about me," I lied, causing a kid to raise their hand.

I nodded, as they spoke. "How did you get that hole in your shirt?" the student spoke, sounding around the age of eleven.

"Ripped it in Petalburg Woods," I replied, not telling the whole truth.

"How come your eyes are lightly coloured?" another student asked, causing me to look down.

"I've lost my vision temporarily," I answered, causing the whole class to look at one another, as I walked over to the teacher. "Roxanne?" I asked, as she nodded. I smiled, and walked out, without saying something that would leave her wondering. "We'll see each other soon enough."

I walked out, only to be met by Nurse Joy, who seemed pretty pissed, judging by her aura.

"I know, I know, 'STAY IN YOUR ROOM!'" I said, mimicking her voice as best as I could. "Hey, what time is it anyways?"

"Three pm," she answered, sounding mad.

"Cool," I replied, yawning, closing my eyes, only to be greeted by a blinding array of details from the surrounding world. "Holy shit. I can see again."

/-22:30, Rustboro PokéCenter-/

" B," I read, sitting in a chair having my vision tested. The chair against a wall, and the chart was on the other side of the room.

"Well, looks like you can see again. Shorter than what we all expected," Nurse Joy told me, opening the door, indicating that I could leave.

"Hey, is there an available room?" I asked.

"Go to the front desk. There might be one left," the pink haired nurse informed me.

"Thanks," I replied, heading to the front, with Josh and Daniel on either side. I was no longer pale, though whenever I was nervous, I would turn slightly pale.

"Hello. Feeling better?" the person at the front desk asked, feeling concerned.

"Yeah. Are there any empty rooms left? Ones where you won't allow anyone else in?" I asked, earning a puzzled look from the blue haired man.

"No, sadly a girl rented the last available room for the night. They just came no less than an hour ago," the man explained.

"Wait, did this girl have a Typlosion, Eevee, Glaceon, Vibrava, and a Growlithe?" I asked, phone in had, the numbers 9-1-1 already punched in, ready to call if the answer was yes.

"I think so. Brownish hair?" they confirmed, as I hit the call button.

"What room number. It's really important," I explained, wanting that Typhlosion locked up for raping me.

"Room 7465," they told me, puzzled.

"Thank you," I replied, walking outside.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" I was asked.

"Hello, I'd like to report a rape that happened two days ago in Petalburg Woods. The rapist is at the PokéCenter in room 7465. This might sound a bit strange, but the rapist is a Typhlosion," I told them. "I'll be waiting outside the Center if you want," I finished, hanging up.

/-23:00, Rustboro Pokémon Center-/

I heard the sound of a siren, followed by flashing lights soon afterwards. A cop car skidded to a screeching halt, followed by an officer getting out of both the passenger and driver seats. One of the cops was wearing a trench coat, with a Mightyena by his side, and a hat that covered his hair. The other officer, the one driving, was a little on the chubby side, and had an Arcanine next to him.

"You make the call?" The guy wearing the trench asked, as I nodded.

"You might want to go in, while their still asleep," I explained, as the cops ran in, followed by me. They ran to the desk, and flashed their badges.

"Were's room 7465?" they asked sternly.

"Down the hall, second left, third door on the left," the receptionist answered, scared.

"Thank you," the cops replied, as headed towards that direction.

I had already taken off on heard struggling noise, coming from room 7465, and I kicked the door halfway off its hinges, seeing Jaquie raping Sarah, who was in tears. The cops arrived a second later, and I quickly snatched one of their pistols, and shot Jaquie while walking closer, killing her after the first three shots. I kept shooting her until the pistol was out of ammunition, and threw it over my shoulder, going immediately to Sarah, and hugged her.

"There, there now. She's gone. She won't hurt you anymore. Marcus is here for you," I continued, trying to stop her crying.

/-23:15, Outside of the Rustboro Pokémon Center-/

Sarah was covered in a blanket, wearing my shirt, still shivering out of fear and the cold weather.

"Marcus," Sarah started, sitting next to me.

"Yeah?" I answered, looking at her.

"Is that why you left that night? Did she also rape you?" Sarah asked, getting a nod from me, as tears started to form in my eyes.

"I left a note next to your ankle that night as well," I informed her.

"Funny, I didn't feel anything next to my ankle," she told me, tear rolling down her face.

"Hey!" a voice shouted, getting our attention. "Yeah, you on the bench!"

"I'll get back to you in a second," I told Sarah, standing up, walking over to the man who called my name.

"Are you the one who called in?" they asked, handing me a fresh shirt, which I held onto.

"Yeah, why, is there something wrong?" I asked, getting strange looks from everyone around.

"Well, for starters, look at yourself," he told me. I walked over to the mirror on the cop car, and saw that I had turned partially into a Lucario: Spikes, Aura Sensors, and the Fangs.

"Ah fuck. This happens when I get extremely angry or I need to protect someone. Usually both at the same time," I explained.

"Two, you could go to jail. But since you killed someone with a firearm, it would be murder in the first degree," the new person explained, most likely a different kind of cop, seeing as he didn't have a Pokémon partner.

"I killed them to protect the girl sitting on the bench from being raped any longer," I defended, raising my voice.

"And how did you know she was going to get raped?" he asked, raising his voice too.

"I was raped two days ago by the same Pokémon. I didn't even know she was going to rape her until I saw her raping her right in front of my eyes!" I yelled, my fists clenched.

"So, you killed her because she raped you?" he asked, his voice going back to being calm.

"Originally, I called the cops to have them arrest the perp, but when I kicked the door open, I saw her raping my friend, and when the cops arrived, I took one of their guns, and just shot her. It's an instinct of mine to protect my friends, no matter what the cost," I shot back, arms crossed.

"Well, seeing as you were protecting someone from further harm," he stated, getting closer. He slapped a set of hand cuffs on my wrists. "You'll have to serve some time for murder, just no trial or sentence, a simple two night jail time," he finished, taking my Pokéballs.

"Hey!" I shouted, attempting to get my Pokémon back, but to no avail. "At least let my friend hold onto them, so they won't be lonely," I finished, giving up on trying to fight with the cop.

"Fine, but if you're gone in the morning, it won't be just your ass I'll be after," he sternly said, finger in my face. Honestly, I would have bitten it, but I didn't want to do more time for assaulting an officer.

* * *

**SO, THAT'S THAT. TRUST ME, IN ABOUT A WEEK OR TWO, THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR EACH OF MY STORIES WILL COME OUT, AND THEY WILL BE WAY BETTER THAN THE PREVIOUS ONE,SPECIFICALLY THIS ONE. WELL, UNTIL NEXT TIME, GRAB A CACTUS, OR JUST GET YOURSELF, AND ALL OF YOUR STUFF, AND BOUCE! **


End file.
